1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting devices, and more particularly to night lights having adjustable controls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common to provide one or more night lights in various rooms of the home. The lights are plugged in to any convenient outlet, and provide a relatively small amount of light suitable for finding one's way when other light sources are off. This is very useful for providing enough light to move around the house, without being so bright as to interfere with sleeping.
Until now, night lights generally available have a fixed brightness, and must be switched on and off by hand. Some designs have proposed various more complicated controls, but have not met the requirements and desires of those needing more flexibility in a night light.
Also, night lights have previously been limited to indoor use. In certain instances, it would be desirable to provide a night light which could be used outdoors to provide limited lighting without the necessity for installing a complex permanent fixture. An outdoor night light could be used temporarily for any of a wide variety of purposes, or could be left in place to illuminate, for example, a door to aid in night entry into the home.
Whether for indoor or outdoor use, it would be desirable to provide a night light fixture which is inexpensive, while providing lighting levels and control functions beyond those available on current products.